


Palace/Curse

by murderfuel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Disguise, HisoIllu Week, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel
Summary: Illumi and Hisoka meet up at a masquerade party with murder in mind only to find themselves falling in love
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Palace/Curse

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short story I wrote for fun for HisoIllu days 2 and 3!

A flurry of colours sparkled in Illumi’s vision. Masks of all shapes and sizes covered the upper class’s face, hiding their identities. That was how it was supposed to be; this was a night for becoming more than yourself, having fun without the restrictions of being wealthy. Excited chatter from the dazed and drunk filled the air, boisterous laughter following. 

Illumi adjusted his mask, walking deeper into the crowd of people. _I wonder if Hisoka made it in,_ he thought. He shook the thought from his head as quickly as it appeared. There was no doubt in his mind that Hisoka had made it into the castle. Hisoka killed everyone in his path without a second thought.

A waiter handed Illumi a glass of champagne, which he gladly accepted. He drank it all in one gulp. The sea of masks moved around him, sensing his malicious intent. 

_Where is Hisoka?_ He thought. It wasn’t unlikely for Hisoka to run late, he didn’t stick to a schedule and did things to the beat of his tune. Through the crowd of anonymity, he could not pick out Hisoka if he was even in the group at all. They needed to get this night over with already; Illumi craved the cash reward they would get once they finished. All that was required was Hisoka making an appearance.

He could just do it by himself and take all of the money, but it was no fun doing it that way. Hisoka always added a little bit of jazz to their missions together.

“Waiting for someone?” A man slid up next to him—an elegant mask swirling with red and blue, complete with feathers, covered half of his face. A mess of red hair revealed the man as none other than Hisoka.

“What took you so long?” Illumi asked, grabbing another flute of champagne.

“The usual. Stubborn guards wouldn’t let me through without being on the guest list. They put up quite the fight I might add.” 

“Still doesn’t excuse your lack of effort towards this mission. Are you forgetting how big the reward is if we go through with this?”

“Illumi, how could I forget? Over a billion jenny. That’s a reward I just can’t pass up. Besides, killing’s fun. I could never get sick of it.” He snatched the champagne out of Illumi’s hand and chugged it with a satisfied _ah_ at the end.

Illumi laughed, “Seems like you’re more of a Zoldyck than I am.” 

“Only time will tell.” Hisoka grinned. Within seconds their hands were interlocked, and they were rushing into an empty closet.

Arms and legs tangled into one another while they kissed. Tongues clashed in a flurry as they melted into each other. Illumi’s legs wrapped around Hisoka as he was pinned to the wall. Hisoka’s hands traveled up Illumi’s shirt, exploring every inch of his perfect body. 

Illumi’s form-fitting shirt was lifted over his head and onto the floor. 

“Have you gotten stronger since we last met?” Hisoka grinned, leaving a trail of kisses down Illumi’s torso. 

“Probably,” Their lips crashed into each other again. Hisoka could taste the champagne in Illumi’s mouth; it was perfect, a taste he could get lost in. Hisoka was still (frustratingly) clothed much to Illumi’s dismay. It just made him crave Hisoka even more.

Months had gone by since their last hookup; they had both forgotten how much they wanted each other as time went by. Bonded by a love that neither of them understood, they relied on one another to find true happiness. Two men meant to be.

Hisoka pulled away from Illumi, biting the other man’s bottom lip as he did. Illumi let out a soft mewl. 

“We shouldn’t let ourselves get distracted by little things, Hisoka,” Illumi said.

“What’s the problem with getting distracted when it feels so good?” Hisoka leaned into Illumi, begging to be allowed in Illumi’s mouth yet again. Illumi obliged, letting Hisoka’s tongue meet his. Illumi’s arms wrapped around Hisoka’s neck as they became engulfed in each other. 

Hisoka tasted like home; a taste he couldn’t get out of his head, a comforting flavour that he could lose himself in. Their tongue moved effortlessly together like this was something that came naturally to them. A second nature.

How long had it been since they had last felt like this? The feeling of pure desire and lust. They loved each other, though they would never say it out loud, in a way that was beyond them. 

“I love you,” Illumi murmured under his breath.

Hisoka gave a sly smile before responding, “I love you too,”

They came together once again, arms, legs, lips, tangled together in a sloppy mess. Years of pent-up feelings in the air, hanging between them. Lust and desire lacing throughout their bodies as they touched. As they spoke to each other in hushed tones. 

The rest of their night would go beautifully; they would wipe out the entire castle’s occupants in under half an hour. They slept together on one of the luxurious beds, the bed of the King. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews appreciated!


End file.
